1. Technical Field
The present embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for training individuals to operate a device, and more particularly a medical device.
2. Background
It is costly and time consuming to train individuals to operate devices. Even more costly and time consuming is the training of individuals to operate medical devices. First, medical devices, such as x-ray, computed axial tomography (“CAT”), and magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) devices, are considered some of the most complex devices to operate. Second, improper operation of such a device is undesired. For example, numerous medical devices use radiation, in a variety of forms, to peer into the interior of the human body without the need of invasive surgery.
Individuals who operate such devices have been rigorously trained in a variety of ways. For example, individuals may be trained by having in-person instruction. In-person instruction is highly effective because the instructor can interact with the individual to determine the individual's competency. However, in-person training is costly because of the limited number of instructors. Furthermore, individuals must synchronize their schedules in order to be in attendance when the instructor is present.
Another form of training involves training without the use of an instructor. Typically, an individual will watch a series of videos or read books containing information for operating the medical device. By so doing, the cost of hiring an instructor and the challenges of synchronizing schedules are avoided. However, this system has the drawback of not having the ability to measure the competency of the individual being trained.